<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Disobedient Knight by bardbrat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673356">The Disobedient Knight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardbrat/pseuds/bardbrat'>bardbrat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantasy Spanking [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Public Humiliation, Spanking, Strapping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardbrat/pseuds/bardbrat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Choosing to disobey his commander when faced with a dragon, a young knight finds himself on the receiving end of a different sort of fire. M/M spanking, fantasy setting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantasy Spanking [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Disobedient Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Despite this one having pretty much no sexual elements, I find it just as titillating. -big pervert shrug-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had dawned bright, fresh, and clear. Which was excellent, as it made hunting a dragon just that little bit easier.</p><p>Artor the Just, Knight Commander, kept himself bolt upright in the saddle, his steely gaze surveying all around him. When one was second-in-command of the royal forces, under only the Knight Captain himself, there was much responsibility to bear. Unfortunately, he had to pay special attention to the knight beside him, and it divided his attention more than he was comfortable with.</p><p>Cedrin, the youngest of the knights, scarcely out of his training, was looking around with a far jauntier expression. Artor had found him headstrong and cocksure, reckless and far too excitable. This was not to say he hadn't improved; he had achieved the title of <em>knight</em>, after all, and that meant something. Still, he was not allowed to tend to any duty on his own and was always paired with another, more responsible knight. Today was more than a little unusual.</p><p>"When do you expect we'll see the dragon, Commander?" he asked brightly, nudging his horse closer to Artor's. The small pennants he had attached to the harness fluttered in the gentle breeze.</p><p>"When we are near enough to the den," Artor replied, giving the younger man a stern look. "You are not to stray from my side at all, and then fall back when I tell you. Do you understand that?"</p><p>"Yes, yes," Cedrin sighed, clearly tired of having been told the same so many times. Artor knew he needed it, though. "I am to stay back and let you fight the dragon, and I am to have none of the glory. That's it, isn't it?"</p><p>"You are not capable of fighting a dragon," the Commander said cooly. "You don't have enough experience. This is a lesser dragon, hence why I am able to battle it alone, and you should learn some valuable lessons along the way. Now, be quiet and look for the signs. See? A track here, and a pile of stones there. We are getting close to the den. Soon we will leave the horses tied and continue on foot."</p><p>Cedrin made no comprehensible reply, though Artor could hear him muttering insolently. He thought perhaps he should threaten the lad with a strapping if he could not be silent and respectful. Discipline was strictly enforced between older knights and younger, and Cedrin had indeed been thrashed many times before. However, they arrived at the base of the hill that signaled the start of the dragon's territory, and Artor motioned for them to stop and dismount.</p><p>The horses were quickly secured to sturdy trees, and the two knights began again on foot. Lesser dragons were not nearly the threat they might seem. They could be quick and clever, but their fire was not deadly unless directly concentrated in front of them. Artor and Cedrin were both wearing half-plate armor, helmets, and bulky metal chest pieces to protect from damage, though they wore only breeches and minor leg guards below. Such was the level of <em>confidence</em> everyone had with the Knight Commander against a mere lesser dragon, even with an inexperienced whelp of a knight in tow.</p><p>It alerted Artor somewhat when he could hear Cedrin giggle softly beside him, obviously giddy with the thrill the situation presented. A rush of adrenaline was not uncommon when facing dragons for the first time, but the younger man needed to be kept in check more than most.</p><p>"Steady, boy," he murmured, elbowing Cedrin slightly. He could see the dark-haired knight's face flush slightly with embarrassment to be addressed this way. Artor was much his elder, a graying commander who kept order among young knights with a stern voice and a firm hand, and it did do a little to steady Cedrin this time.</p><p>The rumbling breath of a dragon was heard far before Artor even expected. Perhaps the beast had been about to take flight, systematically slaughtering a whole herd of cattle, as they were known to do. Or perhaps it had merely been stretching its legs after slumber. Whatever the case, it came lumbering over the edge of the rise ahead, met Artor's eyes directly, and roared.</p><p>Lesser dragons were clever, but not as clever as their larger, more deadly cousins. Greater dragons were jewel-bright in color, larger than a two-story house, and could actually speak the human language as well as their own. On the other hand, a lesser dragon would tend to be dull brown or gray, incapable of any speech, and merely twice the size of the cattle they most commonly preyed on. They could not be underestimated, but Artor had slain so many in his lifetime that doing so was almost second nature. They were much more predictable than a greater dragon, clever or not.</p><p>This dragon was muddy brown, though the scales glinted almost a metallic copper in the sunlight. It swiveled its head to and fro, seeming to size up the knights in front of it. Usual lesser dragon behavior was either to take flight immediately or challenge humans that appeared in front of them. This one charged directly at Cedrin, having assessed him as the least dangerous.</p><p>"Get back, Knight!" Artor shouted to Cedrin, who immediately did as he was told. The Commander had drawn his sword, readied his shield, and was quick to jump directly in the dragon's path, turning its attention.</p><p>"It is me you want," he told the dragon fiercely, banging sword against shield. Dragons did not like loud noises as compared to their roaring, and this one was no different, snapping its heavy jaws down toward Artor. He blocked it easily, trying to swing his sword up to the side and stab at the unprotected neck or belly of the dragon, but it shifted just in time to avoid the blow.</p><p>Artor brought his shield up again, backing away as he could see the faint glow surrounding the dragon's flesh, indicative of fire breath. Indeed, a blast of flame shot from the dragon's mouth moments later, missing Artor but scorching the grass below his feet.</p><p>There was a back and forth exchange of attacks then, much the same as the first, but neither combatant seemed to be weakening. Artor could not look around to check on Cedrin, but if he could, he would have seen the young knight's increasing restlessness. He had not thought a dragon battle would last so long. It was not much longer before he apparently had enough.</p><p>"I will aid you, Commander!" he heard the foolish youth cry out, turning to look then; it caused him to nearly miss a move by the dragon. It was merely a glancing blow, but it caught Artor's shield and sent him tumbling backward a short distance, disgruntled but mostly unharmed as he leaped to his feet again. Cedrin, on the other hand...</p><p>"Damned dragon," he growled, his sword seemingly prepared to strike. Artor at least would have called him <em>brave</em>, if stupidly so. A dragon of any size was no laughing matter when standing before someone inexperienced with them. "I will settle this if I have to!"</p><p>But he hesitated, and the dragon struck again, simply turning and lashing its tail out to knock into Cedrin's legs, sending him sprawling onto his backside. The fire glow was building, and the youth's eyes were wide as he babbled with sudden fear.</p><p>At the very least, the distraction was an opportunity. Artor would have found another, safer opportunity had Cedrin not interfered. He rushed forward, surprisingly quick for his age, and bodily rammed into the dragon, shifting it a few feet from Cedrin, and preventing him from being burned. If too close, a dragon's fire could melt any metal within seconds. Then he pivoted before the startled dragon could make a further move, stabbing his sword into the beast's neck.</p><p>It was a clean thrust, straight to the other side. The dragon made horrendous gurgling noises for a moment as its throat filled with blood and crushed bone, then it flopped sideways as the Commander yanked the sword out. The beast writhed in agony until it suddenly stilled, the air stirring as it began to disappear.</p><p>For a little while, it seemed as though a dust storm had risen, but it was only the dragon's death. It almost seemed to dissolve into the air, leaving behind no skeleton, instead just a murky stone of indefinable color. Panting heavily, Artor leaned down to pick up the stone, pausing before he slipped it into a pouch at his waist. Then he turned to Cedrin with a hard gaze.</p><p>"What was the meaning of that, idiot boy?" he snapped, unusually heated. "You were told to stay back. The dragon was under my control, and you nearly got yourself killed. What do you have to say for yourself?"</p><p>Cedrin had remained where he was on the ground, wide-eyed and gawking. He had never seen a dying dragon before, and seemed ready to brim over with questions, but sensed the Commander's mood. "I... I am sorry, sir," he said weakly, his voice about to crack. "I thought you needed my help, I thought I could help you-"</p><p>"And what help does the Knight Commander need from a brattish whelp of a knight such as yourself?" Artor replied sternly, hands going to his hips. "You are under my command. You follow orders. Even if I was in trouble, I did not want you interfering. I have no wish to be known as the Commander who allows his youngest knights to put themselves into harm's way for his sake. I have no wish to command a disobedient knight."</p><p>There was a long silence following this statement, and Cedrin visibly squirmed under the chastisement. "It will not happen again, sir," he mumbled, clearly hopeful of some lenience.</p><p>"Of course, it will not," Artor continued briskly, almost as if the younger man had not spoken. "I ought to report you to the Captain. You know, he would likely have you set in stocks in the square, stripped and flogged in front of the whole town." He could see Cedrin's obvious cringe of fear; the Captain was the only disciplinarian stricter than the Commander, and it sounded accurate. "However, as it more directly affects me, I will handle it myself. Stand up. Follow."</p><p>Cedrin looked shaky as he stood, only relieved in a minor fashion. He had been on the receiving end of a beating from Artor several times, and it was only something to look forward to when compared to punishment from the Knight Captain. He was obedient, at least, though he stumbled several times over stray branches and rocks as he followed Artor back to the wooded area where they had left their horses.</p><p>Artor continued walking, past the horses, further into the forest. He appeared to be seeking something, actively scanning the area. Then he stopped, Cedrin nearly bumping into him with the abruptness of it.</p><p>"That tree stump," he said firmly, gesturing. "You will remove your armor and then bend over the stump. Do not waste my time."</p><p>Cedrin could hardly believe his ears, but he quickly began to remove his helmet, heavy chest plate, and leg braces. Now dressed in a simple tunic and breeches, he darted a look at Artor before moving to the indicated place. When no further instruction came to remove any more clothing, he almost breathed a sigh of relief. Then he was faced with the awkwardness of needing to bend over a tree stump.</p><p>Getting to his tiptoes and then lowering himself over, he certainly found it was uncomfortable. The stump was rough and scratched lightly at his thighs through his breeches, and it was tall enough that his feet did not touch the ground. At that point, he almost felt like a naughty child about to receive a spanking from an elder. It was not even so far from the truth, which brought a shamed blush to his face.</p><p>"Now." The word was spoken so quietly that Cedrin could barely hear it. However, he clearly heard the sound of a leather belt being pulled through trouser loops, a sound he was too familiar with. For a moment, he dared to glance behind, only seeing that Artor had removed his armor and was standing broad-shouldered and grim with his belt folded over in his hand. "I think twenty hard lashes will suffice for now. I am disappointed in you, Cedrin. I see you have too much improvement left to accomplish."</p><p>Cedrin whimpered, though he tried to choke it back. He was thoroughly ashamed and embarrassed at that moment. Maybe he ought to put it down to the experience of becoming a proper knight, but how many knights other than himself would be bent over a stump in the forest right now, getting their backsides tanned by their Knight Commander?</p><p>"I am sorry, sir-" he tried to say again, but the sound of the strap swinging through the air cut him off. It landed across the seat of his breeches with a harsh<em>snap</em>, a sharp strip of pain despite the minimal protection of the fabric, and it seemed the rest of his breath had been forced out of him.</p><p>"Not as sorry as you will be, boy," he heard Artor say quietly, before the strap was swung again. The count reached ten through slow and rhythmic strokes that sounded loudly through the trees, almost echoing back with the force of them. Cedrin was trying not to squirm by then, his arse already feeling aflame as he cried out with each one.</p><p>"S-sir, can that be enough? It hurts, sir," he panted desperately, staring at the ground on the other side of the stump. "I have learned my lesson- Ahh!"</p><p>Another hard blow had landed as the leather cut against his thin breeches. "That is eleven. Begging does not suit a knight, and I will round up to thirty if you do not be quiet."</p><p>Cedrin attempted to stop his whimpered pleas, but could not stop his loud cries as the strapping continued. It seemed Artor would allow that much, at least. Stroke after punishing stroke landed, faster now, the echoing sound of each hit nearly constant. The young knight hoped dearly that no one lived nearby and had heard the noise, sneaking close to watch him being thrashed like a boy who had disobeyed his father.</p><p>At last, the count ended, though Cedrin felt it had been an eternity since it started. His backside was throbbing, and he knew beyond a doubt it would be bright red, though blessedly his trousers were on. He decided to be quite grateful to Artor for that. He remained over the stump for some time, panting softly as he heard Artor replacing his belt and also seeming to let him have that time to recover the little he could.</p><p>"Get up, if you can," the Commander said sharply, and Cedrin scrambled to obey, alarmed that his mood had not seemed to soften. The punishment was over, surely? He kept his gaze down, having no wish to see the look on Artor's face. It was impossible to keep from shifting slightly as he stood, each movement sending another burning wave of agony over him. "Pick up your armor and carry it to the horses."</p><p>Cedrin bent down, hissing softly as the trousers slid over him, and gathered all the pieces of his armor into his arms. He followed Artor back to the horses, wondering how in the heavens he was to sit in his saddle.</p><p>Artor was moving slowly, almost as though giving himself time to think. The strapping had been sound enough, and yet it was little more than Cedrin had been given in the past. What he seemed to need was something extra, a dose of shame that might remind him longer. The Commander moved to Cedrin's horse, beginning to secure his armor to its saddle and then turning to the younger knight.</p><p>"I want your armor tied to your horse also. He will follow, and you will ride with me." A knight's horse was exceedingly well trained, and none of what Artor had planned would be a problem for them, however unusual it was.</p><p>"Ride with you? Commander, I don't understand-"</p><p>"Quiet, boy," Artor snapped, his patience already short. "Do as you are told. I am not through disciplining you."</p><p>Cedrin gave a disbelieving whimper, but secured his armor as best he could to the horse. He turned to see Artor mounting his own horse, sliding back in the saddle and leaving ample space in front of himself. The younger knight could not have decided whether the front or back would be more embarrassing, but the decision seemed to have been made for him.</p><p>Artor was watching Cedrin, his gaze cool as the younger man approached. Cedrin tried to mount as one usually would in front of someone else, but Artor shook his head and reached down, turning Cedrin to stand straight toward the horse with his arms lifted. With a firm grip and great strength, he pulled Cedrin up and deposited him over the saddle, laying rather than seated, face down.</p><p>"Sir-" Cedrin gasped, squirming. "Surely- This is not- You cannot carry me home like this! I can sit down, I assure you-"</p><p>"No, lad," Artor grunted, reaching down to deftly slide a hand under Cedrin's waist, undoing his trousers before beginning to tug at the back of them. "This will drive the lesson home, I think. There are a few small villages outside the castle who will remember you as quite the disobedient knight for some time."</p><p>"Commander, <em>please</em>-" Cedrin's begging landed on deaf ears. Artor had pulled his trousers down to mid-thigh, exposing the younger knight's plump red arse to the warmer air of midmorning. He laid down a blow on the reddest part with his hard palm before nudging the horse into a walk.</p><p>"Cedrin, you will only shame yourself further," Artor began to scold as the horse plodded onward, followed by the other. "I suggest you use up all your whining now, so that when we reach the first village, you will save yourself from that embarrassment. Luckily for you, I don't mean to continue once we are in town. But I want to make sure your rump is good and red for everyone to see."</p><p>Cedrin had not thought his backside was in any danger of fading soon but could do nothing about it. Now he truly did feel the part of a naughty child, his bare bottom exposed and Artor beginning to spank him again, hard blows that stung fiercely over the previous strapping.</p><p>"I cannot take care of you if you are disobedient," Artor was continuing to lecture between each firm swat. "I think of you younger knights as being close enough to my own children. I would blame myself if you were disobedient and came to harm while under my command. You are to obey me without question."</p><p>"Yes, sir," Cedrin whimpered, beginning to sniffle, as much as he tried to control it. The first part of his punishment had been given through Artor's duty as a senior knight, but this part had begun to feel much more fatherly in nature. Cedrin had started to accept it, though he was not pleased with the prospect of villagers viewing his embarrassment.</p><p>It was some time later before he even realized the ringing sound of the slaps had ceased, and Artor's hand had stilled and was merely holding the horse's reins instead. Cedrin lifted his head, and nearly groaned as he saw that the first of the small villages surrounding the castle had come into view.</p><p>He kept his head down then, praying that everyone would be indoors. Of course, that was not likely around midmorning, and he began to hear the mumbles and whispers even over the sound of the horses' hooves and their armor clinking behind them. Most of them sounded shocked and dismayed, but here and there he could hear a few female voices tittering at the sight of a knight's bare, well-spanked bottom. Cedrin's face had flushed nearly as dark, and then he hoped no one could manage to identify him.</p><p>"Better luck next time, Cedrin!" he suddenly heard a male voice shout, and he recognized it as one of the boys he had made friends with at the local tavern, those times he had been out drinking instead of practicing his skills.</p><p>Cedrin cringed and groaned, but Artor had at least picked up the pace of the horse's walk a bit. "Better them viewing your arse roasted by me than by the dragon, eh lad?" he muttered with a hint of amusement, and Cedrin might have laughed if he was not so totally mortified.</p><p>After that time, Cedrin did indeed apply himself better, and would someday be a knight of exceptional renown. That did not mean, of course, he would have no further lessons to learn at the hand of his Knight Commander.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>